Wrestling Games Entertainment
WGE is a CAW fed that was held on WWE Smackdown VS Raw 2011, then WWE '12, and then WWE '13 for the Xbox 360 in it's original run. When WGE made it's first return, it used WWE 2K14. After WGE returned for a second time, it was recorded on WWE 2K17, 2K18, and now 2K19 on the PC. It has a roster that is mostly made up of WWE wrestlers, but with a few original CAWs mixed in. It previously included TNA stars. Season 1 Results ' 'Season 2 Results WGE History Pre-History WGE (Wrestling Games Entertainment) was founded in late 2008 and started on the WWE Smackdown VS Raw 2009 game on the xbox 360. It only had actual wrestlers and no fictional wrestlers at all. It was recorded with a camera. It had a few episodes but then stopped. It returned in late 2009 on the WWE Smackdown VS Raw 2010 game on the xbox 360 for 1 or 2 episode(s). It was also recorded with a camera. Current Period Season 1 In late 2010 WGE was formed, recorded using WWE Smackdown VS Raw 2011 on the xbox 360. This time it was recorded using a Dazzle DVC100. In episode 2 it had a draft and after that Smackdown and Raw had separate rosters and championships. WGE introduced the Superstars brand after the tenth episode. The Superstars brand is specifically for WGE jobbers and low-midcarders. It had a total of 40 episodes and 4 CPV's. Season 1 of WGE has now ended. Season 2 WGE returned for Season 2 in January on WWE '12 on the xbox 360. WGE held it's WGE Draft once again. Surprising superstars were drafted to different brands, tag teams were created, tag teams were split up and championships were switched! On November 2nd 2013, it was announced that WGE was closing. On 18th February 2015, it was announced that WGE would return under a new channel, with new features such as HD video quality, a third brand: Insanity, and better booking. However, the third brand did not actually materialise, and WGE would once again close, this time without an official announcement, with it's final episode uploaded on 8th August 2015. On 10th August 2017, it was officially announced that WGE would return once again, this time on WWE 2K17 on PC. Major changes were put in place to ensure WGE's sustainability. WGE no longer had custom commentary, instead going back to using in-game commentary. This was to ensure that episodes could be produced and uploaded as quickly and regularly as possible. Secondly, the roster and planned storylines have made a major overhaul to adapt to the years that have passed since WGE's original run. Season 2 was comprised of 63 episodes, 7 CPVs, and 1 special. Season 3 WGE will return for Season 3 on WWE 2K19 on PC after WGE Wrestlemania 2, which is expected to be held in mid-2019. WGE Brands And Championships WGE has two separate brands: Raw & Smackdown. It used to have a third brand, Superstars, which served as the brand for young and upcoming superstars. Here are the WGE Championships: Defunct Championships: WGE Superstars Championship WGE World Tag Team Championships 'WGE Roster' Notes: No contests don't count toward the records. Royal Rumbles only count toward the winner's record. Pick up records on Season 3 Draft. 'Raw Roster (37)' 'SmackDown Live Roster (33)' Women's Roster (18) Tag Teams & Stables WGE Alumni & Superstars who competed without officially being on the roster Season 1 CPVs WGE Smackdown Rawfare WGE Smashing Point WGE Royal Rumble WGE Wrestlemania Season 2 CPVs WGE Smackdown Rawfare 2 WGE Smashing Point 2 WGE Money In the Bank WGE Avenged WGE Royal Rumble 2 WGE Final Stand WGE WrestleMania 2 Season 3 CPVs WGE SmackDown Rawfare 3 (Dual-Branded) WGE Smashing Point 3 (RAW) WGE Monarchy of the Ring (Dual-Branded) WGE Avenged 2 (SmackDown Live) WGE Money In the Bank 2 (Dual-Branded) TBA (RAW) TBA (SmackDown Live) WGE Royal Rumble 3 (Dual-Branded) TBA (RAW) WGE Final Stand 2 (SmackDown Live) WGE WrestleMania 3 (Dual-Branded) Category:Feds based on real wrestling promotionsCategory:WGE